


Your Scent

by TharaSoo



Category: EXO
Genre: Alpha Jongin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Jongin, M/M, Omega Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TharaSoo/pseuds/TharaSoo
Summary: Alpha jongin visiting the shooting-spot of his partner for the first time and to his luck he gets to see his omega,kyungsoo’s kissing scene.But what he hates the most is the happy smell from his omega...is it bcos of him  or because of the kiss!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Your Scent

-

“Why..did you smelled..so happy back then!” jongin is grunting as he mouth’s kyungsoo’s tummy.

They are doing it.He insisted it,more precisely jongin insisted...saying-right now! right here!

To tell the truth,he never asked kyungsoo’s permission tho.

After shooting his kiss scene he gets a break for fifteen minutes,kyungsoo bowed his staff members and eyed jogin to meet him in the waiting room.

It is a private room allotted for him only...so he and his manager only present there when jongin enteres.

“i’ll meet you after the break,just call me if you need anything” his manager announces kyungsoo and leaves the room before sending his little bow towards jongin in a respectful manner.

The manager leaves because jongin smelled like someone with furious and arousing scent.

Good.

No ‘hi’ or nothing said,jongin just straightly goes and attacks his lips for a hungry kiss,the thought of this lips...kyungsoo’s lips just now kissed someone made jongin some more furious and he just roughly half-hugged kyungsoo with his right hand and his other hand made kyungsoo’s zipper.

Within a few moments,kyungsoo is lying flat,head pressed in the snacks tabel with jongin’s length inside him.Kyungsoo’s a moaning mess...tho he tries to control he couldn’t because it seems like jongin intentionally deep thrusts him and hitting 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 again and again.

“Why were you smelled so happy back then...huh...tell me..” he thrusts once again.

“were you enjoying it...enjoying the kiss!!” it comes like an exclamation more than a question.

Kyungsoo knows jongin is a big baby but when jongin become jealous...no one can stop even kyungsoo. So,let him do this because everytime jongin feels jealous they would somewhat doing it...no matter where they are bcos somehow jongin finds a private place...still today kyungsoo wonders how his alpha is good at finding places...including his spot of pleasure.

He could feel jongin’s swelling knot,with few more thrusts jongin comes inside kyungsooand kyungsoo spills in the table cloth.

Kyungsoo is not afraid of pregnancy since he is under medication,what all kyungsoo do now is to take care of this big grumpy-baby who is tuking in his shirt back with a pouty lips.A big baby.

“Jongin-ah do you think i will cheat on you?” kyungsoo asks in a soft voice.

No answer.Jongin stands there like a kicked puppy.

“Tell now,Kim Jongin!” this time kyungsoo raised his voice so he could threatens jongin but his scents react in diffrent way so he tries to controls it.

“No.B-but you smelled so happy ...and sweet..back then” he pouts again.

“I was so happy bcos i smelled you...your smell is something that i can find even we are meters apart..pabo” kyungsoo smiles.

Light.A bright light-that’s how jongin’s face looked like after kyungsoo’s confession.

After hearing those words kyungsoo could see no-pouty,no-jealousy jongin but he sees his own jongin...his own boyfriend...smelling happy and breezy,a smell to which kyungsoo is addicted.

“We should go and greet you staff members...you know.I’ve bought some food so we share some with them” jongin informs as he dives to give kyungsoo a kiss but this time,a sweet and languid one.

The End.


End file.
